


Perseverance

by drabbletale



Series: Yandere Drabbletale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complicit papyrus, Consensual Relationship, FS!Sans/FS!Papyrus (the red ones), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Sans, mentions of onesided FS!Asriel/FS!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “I explained the situation in a letter to the Queen. She must understand that by touching my property…” The mutt whimpered, nuzzling into Black’s lap, “By even looking at you, he crossed a fucking line. Besides, it’s not like I killed him."





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Asriel gets his ass beat and now that he's calmed down, Sans is a bit worried. Papyrus' presence is always comforting, though.

“we’ll get through this, m’lord… i promise.” The mutt was sitting at the ground in front of Black’s chair, his chin resting on his brother’s knee and fingers playing with the hem of his shorts. As much as he thrived with any sort of attention, Black was too irritated to comfort his brother.

“Shut up, mutt.” He bit out, not bothering to look down at his brother’s hurt expression. They would live through this, of course. If the Queen was so upset that she sent someone to try and kill them, he knew he could fight his way out of it.  _That_  wasn’t the issue.

He didn’t feel like fighting again.

His fingers dug into the fabric of his armrest, a growl playing at the back of his throat. It hadn’t been the mutt’s fault, not really. He couldn’t even blame him by extension. There was no one his brother would rather serve, no one he would die for, no one he would dare to love… not even in the friendship sense.

No, his brother was completely loyal to him, in every way. He was confident of this and that was why he couldn’t blame his brother for being cornered by that… arrogant twit of a fucker. Prince or not, Asriel had crossed a line and deserved to be punished. Black did  _not_  share his toys, he never had.

His fingers played with the mutt’s collar, tracing the edges around his neck as his brother trembled until his touch. “I explained the situation in a letter to the Queen. She must understand that by touching my property…” The mutt whimpered, nuzzling into Black’s lap, “By even looking at you, he crossed a fucking line. Besides, it’s not like I killed him. He’s weak. Pathetic. That he thought he’d be able to take you from me is laughable at best. If anything, she should be thanking me for showing her how weak he is.”

The mutt hummed in agreement as his brother’s fingers found their way down the back of his hoodie to trace the rough edges of his spine. “i love  _you_ , m’lord… only you. always, i promise. i swear it.”

“I know.”


End file.
